Story Time
by sjt1988
Summary: Lorcan tells the story of how his wife and him got together to their kids. From the first time they met to the kiss that started it all.


**A/N: I took a song from each of Taylor Swifts' CDs (Taylor Swifts, Fearless, and Speak Now). I blended the three songs and made this story. Enjoy…**

* * *

><p><span>Story Time<span>

My five year old twins were running around the house, tearing everything apart because they couldn't go outside for it was raining. Lucy had to go in to work today and later had a healer appointment so I got stuck with the kids. It looked like the rain wasn't going to stop, so I decide it was time for them to stop.

"Who wants to hear a story?" I yelled through the house. I heard them coming downstairs and Eddie and Dilly both looked at me with their blue eye, when they reached me.

"What story are you going to tell?" Dilly asked. Her red hair was coming out of the ponytail that Lucy had put in her hair today.

"How about the story of Mummy and me?" I asked. The kids smiled and lead the way to the sitting room. I took my seat on the chair in the corner. They took a seat in front of me. "There once was a girl about eleven and her house just won the quidditch game…

* * *

><p>First Year…<p>

Lucy POV…

I was standing in the corner, sipping on a butterbeer, watching the older students having fun for winning the quidditch game over Gryffindor. I was happy for my house but I had family in Gryffindor and knew that they weren't too happy right now that they lost to a group of bookworms. I sighed and took another sip of the butterbeer then I caught his eye.

He was in the same year as me; his blond hair was falling in his clear blue eyes. I knew of him when we were little. He saw I was looking at him and smile, it made me smile right back at him. He took his butterbeer that was sitting next to him and made his way over to me.

"Hey," he said. His eyes had a secret look in them. It made me feel like he knew something I didn't. "I'm Lorcan Scamander; I say that so you won't get me confused with my brother, Lysander who is always in trouble."

I laughed and felt more at ease with him. "Hi," I smiled. "I'm Lucy Weasley; I say that so you won't get me confused with all the other millions of Weasleys out there, who are in Gryffindor." He laughed very loud and people looked our way, trying to figure out what was funny.

"Nice Lucy Weasley one in a million," Lorcan laughed. "So what brings you here tonight?" He asked like he already knew why.

"This quidditch game that my house won against Gryffindor." I smiled. The real reason I was there was because my roommates decide that I couldn't stay in our dorm all night.

"Hmm," He put his hand on his chin and moved it back and forth. "It seem that why everyone in here tonight." I glance around the room and saw an older boy trying to get this girl's attention.

"Not everyone." I pointed to the guy who was looking at the girl. "He's here to see if that girl will go out with him." Lorcan smiled and got evil gleam in his eyes.

"I think we should help them out." Lorcan pulled out some fireworks from Uncle George's shop.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, somewhat concern for my housemates. Lorcan lean down and whisper in my ear what we were going to do. I nodded liking the plan.

Lorcan went over to the boy and put the firework in his pants. He caught my eye and winked. I covered my laugh with my butterbeer. I turned off the all the lights and pushed people out of the way between the boy and girl with my lit wand. I pointed my wand at Lorcan and he lit the firework and pushed the boy towards the girl. While everyone was watching the fireworks, Lorcan and I saw the boy kiss the girl.

"That was great," Lorcan high five me. "Maybe we should go into business together."

I shook my head. "I don't think so." Lorcan frown but then smiled.

"Okay, but we work great together." The look in his eyes had me worried that we were going to do a lot of business together in the future. Someone had turned on the lights again and declared that it was time for bed. Lorcan and I made our way to the staircases. "Good night, Lucy Weasley, one in a million."

"Good night, Lorcan Scamander, brother of Lysander Scamander." I smiled, making my way up the stairs to my dorm. As I sat on my bed thinking about Lorcan and will I see him again or was this just a one night thing, where we hang out. He was funny and I wanted to be his friend. I closed my eyes; maybe I will talk to him tomorrow. With that last thought I went to sleep.

L&L

Sixth year…

Lorcan POV…

"Lucy Weasley, one in a million!" I called out to my best friend since first year. She was walking with her cousins Roxanne, Rose, and Lily. She stopped and looked at me with her brown eyes. Her red hair was in a ponytail. She smiled when she saw me running to catch up with her. Roxanne rolled her eyes and pulled Lily and Rose away.

"Lorcan Scamander, brother of Lysander Scamander, what can I do for you?" Lucy called back. Ever since first year Lucy and I would start every conversion that way. I smiled as I reached her side.

"I was wondering what you were doing tonight because we haven't spent much time together lately." Lucy frowned, this isn't good.

"I can't because I have a study date with Matt." Matt Ryan was Lucy's boyfriend for the last couple of months. Matt and I didn't like each other. He thought I was trying to steal Lucy from him and I thought he was just using her. Lucy knows I don't like him but she still is seeing him. I know for a fact that Roxanne doesn't like him too. But Lucy says they're in love and it's for real. If she wants him then what am I to do to stop it.

I smiled. "Okay. What about tomorrow?" Lucy shook her head.

"Perfect duties. What about the day after?" I shook my head.

"Quidditch practice. What about Friday?" Hoping we could spend some time together. Lucy smiled.

"That will work. Meet me at our table in the back of the library." I nodded and we started to head for class.

As we got to class, there was Matt Ryan standing there talking to his cronies. He said something to his them and left them to make his way over to us. He kissed Lucy on the mouth knowing I was there. "Hello, love." He smiled sweetly at Lucy. He gave me a look. "Scamander."

"Ryan." I said. "I'll see you around Lucy." Lucy waved me away. I went into the classroom and took my seat next to my brother. "What does she see in him?" I asked to no one as I look to the front of the class, seeing Ryan pull out a chair for Lucy. All of the girls in the class, expect for Roxanne, looked like it was romantic.

"Who?" Lysander said, he saw where my eyes were looking. "Oh, Lucy. Maybe there something she know that you don't." My brother the Slytherin said.

"What do you see in him?" Lysander and Matt were in the same house and on the quidditch team. My brother smiled.

"We don't hang out. The only time I really see him is on the quidditch pitch." I nodded. "He is a great chaser. He's our top scorer." Lysander took out his book.

"Thanks." The professor walked in. Lysander wanted to say something but the professor started to teach.

After class, I started for the great hall for lunch when Lysander and Roxanne caught up with me. "Lor," Lysander started, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into empty classroom. Roxanne closed the door behind us. Lysander pushed me into a chair. Lysander and Roxanne stood in front of me.

"What is this all about because its lunch and I'm hungry?" I said, crossing my arms. Roxanne and Lysander trade a look.

"What are your feelings for Lucy?" Roxanne asked. I opened my mouth and nothing came out at first.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I couldn't believe that they just asked me that. I thought of Lucy as a friend that I knew for a long time.

"She asked what are your feelings towards Lucy." Lysander said.

"Why?" Lysander started to pace because he hated when I answered a question with a question. Roxanne looked between us, smiling.

"Lorcan, you are always watching her. If she hurt you are there for her. You hate her relationship with Matt…" Roxanne stated.

"What you hate her relationship with Matt, too." I yelled at her. I waved my hand in front of her.

"I know I do but I'm family, it's my right to hate her boyfriends. But you are her friend…" Roxanne stated again.

"Best friend and I have right to think that there someone better out there for her."

Roxanne and Lysander trade a look and went to talk to each other in the corner. I didn't hear what was said. But they kept looking at me. They came back to me. "Lorcan when was your last girlfriend?" Lysander asked.

"A few months ago. Why?" I asked.

"Why did you break up?" Roxanne asked. There was a smile on her face like she knew something I didn't.

"Because she thought I was spending too much time with Lucy and that I was in love with her." I didn't like where this was going.

Roxanne smile grew. "Is she right?"

"About what?" I had to get up; I went to the window and saw that it was next to the lake. The giant squid was lying on the lake. There were kids sitting next to the lake enjoying the sun that decide to make appearance. I saw Lucy sitting there with Matt; their books were open and eating sandwiches that they got from the great hall.

"Do you love her?" Roxanne asked softly, I almost didn't hear her. I didn't turn around.

"As a friend, yeah," I watched Matt put a piece of hair behind her ear. I didn't like the way he was touching her. I could tell she was blushing from something he said. My rolled my hands into fists at my side.

"More than a friend?" It was Lysander this time who asked. "Do you want to be out there holding her hand instead of Matt? Do you want her to blush when you say something? Do you want to feel her lips as you kiss her goodnight?"

I thought to myself that I want to hold her at night when we are in the common room as we are working on homework; I want to kiss her temple when she gets the answer she wanted. All those things my brother said were right. I just pushed my feelings down for her because I wanted her to be happy and if that meant watching her with other guys then so be it.

"Yeah, but she's in love with Matt." I turn away from the window to see Lysander and Roxanne standing there not too far away from me. "I can't do anything about it." I made my way to the door. "Thanks guys for making me see that I'm in love with my best friend and since I can't do anything about it because she's dating Matt. I love her too much to hurt her and she's happy with Matt. Thanks a lot. Now I have to go around and hid my feeling from her. Thanks." I opened the door and walked out.

I made it to the great hall and saw Matt and Lucy walk in. Her red hair was coming out of her ponytail, her cheek were a little red from being outside. Her brown eyes were golden as she looked at Matt with all the love in her. He just smile but it seemed like it wasn't real. I lost my appetite and left the room. Right now I hate my brother and her cousin for making me realizes that I was in love with Lucy Weasley, one in a million.

L&L

Lucy POV…

I was sitting here with Matt at the library table, trying to study but I kept thinking about Lorcan and how hurt he looked when I told him I couldn't hang out with him. I try to look at my book and write down the answer but all I see were his clear blue eyes. I know that Lorcan doesn't like Matt. He has told me why but Matt is a great guy and Lorcan can't see. Matt the same way and he won't tell me why.

"Lucy, what did you get for number fifteen?" Matt asked. I turn and smile into his green eyes. His brown hair looked like he just put a hand through it in the morning before starting the day. He gave me my favorite smile, the one that made me fall in love with him. I looked at my parchment and then at his and saw that he had the same answers as me. Fifteen was the one I haven't work on yet. I put my parchment away so he won't take anymore answers.

"Well let's take a look." I pulled the parchment towards me and looked at fifteen. I knew the answer right away. I pulled his book closer and turned to the page it was on. "It's on this page." Matt frowned because I didn't give him the answer. I put my things away and thought about what Roxanne said earlier about my relationship with Matt and how no one liked it. I think that they hate that I'm spending more time with Matt then with them. I love my family but we see each other way too much.

Now Lorcan was a different story, he was my best friend and we shared everything with each other. When I started dating Matt, Lorcan was all for it. He thought we made a cute couple until he met Matt and things started to change. He started telling me that Matt wasn't right for me. We started to hang out less and less. He tried to warn me about Matt and how he was mean to everyone except me and his friends. I just hope that I will still have Lorcan friendship in a few months. I would be lost without him and his humor.

I look down at my watch and saw that the library was going to close in ten minutes. "Matt we need to go." I kissed him on the cheek. "The library is going to close in a few minutes." Matt put his things away and got up. We walked around the table; Matt reached for my hand and pulled me close to him.

"We could find a broom closet," He kissed my neck. "And have a little fun besides studying." The last few weeks Matt has been trying to get me to have sex with him but I feel that we aren't ready for that stage in our relationship.

"No, I think that I'm going to go back to my common room." I pushed away from him and headed for the exit. Matt reached me by jogging up to me.

"Come on, we've been dating for five months. I think it's time for us to take the next step." Matt put his arm around my shoulder.

I took his arm off of me. "No, Matt I'm not ready." I pushed the door open to the hall open. "I'll let you know when I'm ready and everything not about sex." I stop before heading to my common room. "Can you wait for me?" Matt looked angry but he nodded. He walked away from and headed for his common room. I took a breath and went to my common room.

L&L

The next night I was doing my perfect duties with Peter from my house. He was telling jokes to pass the time as we made our way around the castle. It was a bit cold in the halls so I pull my robes closer to me. There was a broom closet coming up, Peter gave me a smile letting me know there was someone in there. I nodded and Peter opened the door. I put my lit wand in there…

And saw that my cousin James was having fun with his girlfriend, Terri. "James!" I yell at him. James looks at me with a cocky smile. He straightens his shirt and Terri's.

"Hey, Lucy, what brings you out here tonight?" He asked like I didn't just catch him snogging his girlfriend. He grabs Terri's hand and comes out of the closet.

"Doing my job," I sighed, because I was supposed to give them detention for being out and doing things that they weren't supposed to do. I gave Peter a look and he knew what I was going to do. "Five points each for being out of your common room." James smiled letting go of Terri. He hugged me.

"Thank you, Lucy. You are the greatest cousin ever." I patted him on the back.

"Don't let Fred or Louis hear you say that." I smiled. He let me go and followed Terri back to their common room. Peter closed the door.

"You shouldn't have done that." Peter frowned. I sighed.

"I know but he would have done the same thing for me." James was seventh year perfect for Gryffindor, the professors thought it would stop James from getting in trouble but it didn't. I know James would do it for any of his cousins. He said the first couple he caught was my sister and her boyfriend at the time.

Peter nodded and started to walk down the hall again. I followed but didn't say anything. We came to a classroom that was empty but we needed to check it anyways. We open the door hoping to see desks and chairs that were unused but we found a couple going at it. We couldn't see who they were but we knew what house they were in by the clothes on the floor.

"Detention." Peter yelled in the couple direction. The boy lifted his head and I saw those green eyes I knew so well. The girl looked over his shoulder and saw me. She knew who I was. I turned around and left the room. I knew Peter would deal with them. I wanted to run away from here and cry. I heard the door close and someone put their arms around me. "Let's get you back to the common room." Peter took me to the common room.

I didn't remember how we got there or how we got in the room or Peter handing me off to somebody. The person led me to the sofa in front of the fire. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here for you." The voice I knew since first year is what I heard. I looked into his blue eyes I loved so much.

"Lorcan, Matt…" I let out a sob. I caught my breath. "Matt is cheating on me with that whore Hazel from Hufflepuff." I felt Lorcan tighten his arms around me.

"You can let it all out." Lorcan said in my ear. I just let the tears flow. I cried until I fell asleep in Lorcan arms. Lorcan rocked me back and forth.

L&L

I woke up the next morning with a blanket around me, Lorcan wasn't there anymore. I sat up and saw Lorcan sitting in the chair next to the sofa. He gave me a weak smile. "Good morning, Lucy Weasley, one in a million." I smiled because I knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Good morning, Lorcan Scamander brother of Lysander Scamander." I saw he had all of me things ready for the day. Lorcan knew me to well.

"I thought that you would not want to spend all day in bed so I got one of the girls in your dorm to get all your things. Are you ready for today and come what may?" Lorcan helped me off the sofa.

"Yeah, there's no use in putting it off." I went to the bathroom and splash water on my face, ran my fingers through my hair, and straightens my clothes out with my wand. I was ready for the day ahead and what may happen.

We left for the great hall; I knew that Peter wouldn't say anything that happened last night without talking to me first. I didn't know what Matt was going to do but I knew we needed to call it quits. Hazel was a different story; she was going to tell the whole school that she slept with Matt and that I caught them.

We didn't even make it to the stairs before I saw people pointing at me and telling their friends that I caught my boyfriend with another girl. Lorcan grabbed my hand and made sure we made it to the great hall. I saw Matt at the door of the great hall. I let go of Lorcan's hand. He gave me a look like I wanted to do this. I nodded.

I made my way over to Matt. "Matt!" I yelled to get his attention. Matt looked up at me and smile. I could read his eyes and knew that he thought that everything was going to be okay between. That I would forgive him for what he did last night. "We need to talk." I motion him to the corner away from the great hall. Matt threw a smile in his friends' direction as he followed me.

"About what?" He asked with a half-smile.

I sighed knowing this was going to hurt but I was strong and a Weasley. It was going to happen. "About last night. I caught you with Hazel King in an empty classroom." Before I could say more Matt said something that confirmed what I was about to do.

"She asked me." Matt smiled like it was no big deal.

"I'm not going to get in to this. I don't care how it happened or why you did it. I'm going to say it's over between us because no one hurts me." I walked away without seeing Matt's face. In my head I said 'Goodbye, Matt.'

"It would have never happen if you just gave me some. I wouldn't have to find it somewhere else." I heard Matt yelling at me from behind. People looked our way. I saw James, Fred, and Louis ready to hex him because they heard what Matt had said. I gave them a look telling them not to. I turned around to face Matt.

"If you cared about me, you would have waited for me to be ready." I said loud enough for him to hear. "But you didn't; now my cousins are going to hurt you." With a wave of my hand James, Fred, and Louis started to hex him. It made me smile as I walked away, knowing that my family was always there for me.

One month later…

L&L

Lorcan and were walking back to the common room when I heard my name being called. I turned to see Matt running over to me with a smile on his face. Lorcan sighed knowing that Matt has been trying to talk to me all week. Rumor has it that Matt is missing me and what we had after Hazel broke up with him two weeks after Matt and I broke up.

"Lucy, you don't have to talk to him." Lorcan said he took a look at Matt.

"I do or he going to keep on bothering me." I said. Lorcan shook his head and walked down the hall to our common room. Matt stopped in front of me with a smile.

"Thanks for stopping. I want to talk to you." Matt sounded like he was out of breath. He started to say something but I put by my hand.

"Before you say anything, I'm going say this." I took a breath. "Leave me the hell alone. We are not going to get back together. You didn't love me and I realize that I loved the thought of you. We should have broken up months ago even everyone was telling me to. If you come around me I'm going to tell James, Louis, and Fred and you know what they are going to do. You were just wasted time." I didn't wait for Matt to take in all I had to say. I left him standing there as I went to my common room. I knew that he was going to leave me alone from now on.

Lorcan was sitting at one of the tables when I walked in. He looked by when I dropped my bag on the floor next to the chair at the table. "So what did he want?" Lorcan asked. I took a seat across from him.

"I don't know. I didn't let him get a word out. I told him off or he was going to have to deal with my cousins. I think that scared him off for good." I smiled and Lorcan let out a laugh. "I think I'm going to give up relationships for a while." Lorcan face went from happy to upset after I said that.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

L&L

Lorcan POV…

"Then she told me that she going to give up relationships for a while." I told my brother and Roxanne. I had pulled them into an empty classroom. "I was going to ask her out soon but then she throws that at me." I was pacing the room as Lysander and Roxanne just stood there.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Roxanne asked.

"Nothing because she just going to turn me down." I said. I stopped pacing and turned to them. They traded a look. "What are you guys thinking?"

"You have to change her mind." Lysander said. "Sweep her off her feet. Tell her that you love her and you would never hurt her. Tell her to give you a chance."

"I don't know. What if she laughs in my face?" I asked. Roxanne smiled.

"Are you scared," I nodded. "Then do it because courage is doing it scared." I tried to shallow pass the lump in my throat but I nodded. "You are studying tonight, right?" Roxanne asked. I nodded. "Perfect." Lysander nodded in agreement.

"I don't know." My mind was playing all the things that could go wrong. She could laugh in my face, run away and never speak to me again. Tell me she only thought of me as a friend and kiss me on the cheek. Or she could smile and say yes that she wanted us to go out.

"You can do it." Lysander patted me on the back. "You may be smart but you have the courage to do this because she may be your future or you are going to spend the rest of your life wondering what if."

"Yeah," I nodded. I was going to ask Lucy out tonight.

L&L

I just finished my potion essay, when I saw Lucy was still working on it. It was now or never because this was the last piece of homework that we were going to do tonight. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Lucy," I said her name very quietly but she heard me. She looked up and I saw her lips were calling out to me. I leaned over and…

Kissed Lucy Weasley, one in a million.

It lasted for about five seconds before Lucy pulled away. Before she could say anything I opened my mouth and spoke. "Before you say that you didn't like it let me say I love you and I want to give us a try. I know it may not work but we can at lease say we tried. I know you swore off relationship but give us a change." I looked at Lucy to give me answer but she didn't. She kissed me instead.

"Okay." She said after the kiss.

* * *

><p>"And that kids is how Mummy and Daddy got together." I told my twins. Eddie rolled his eyes and my little girl Dilly sighed thinking it was very cute.<p>

We heard the front door opened and close, Lucy walking in to the sitting room. "What are you guys doing inside on a day like this?" She asked the children.

"Daddy was telling us a story." The five years olds said as they went to hug their mother.

"Did he, what was it about?" Lucy asked them.

"About how you and Daddy got together," Dilly said. Lucy threw me a look from over my head.

"Because it was raining earlier," Eddie threw in.

"Okay, why don't you go outside now?" Lucy said. The kids ran out of the room. "Put your shoes and coats on." She yelled after them. Lucy came and took a seat on the arm of my chair. "What did you tell them?" Lucy asked me.

"Everything but something that worked in a five year olds mind." I said pulling Lucy on my lap. She didn't say anything about it.

"You know how I haven't been feeling well," I nodded. "I went to the healer today and found out what was wrong." Lucy was going to make me ask.

"What was wrong?" I asked, playing along with her game.

"We're going to have another one come June." She said as she placed my hand on her stomach. It didn't take long before I knew we were going to have a baby soon.

"I love you, Lucy Weasley, one in a million." I lean over to kiss her.

"I love you, too, Lorcan Scamander brother of Lysander Scamander." She said before our lips met.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. There a few things I would like you to do.**

**Review to let me know the songs you think it is and I will let you know if you are right. Remember one song per CD. **

**If you want challenge go to my page and see if you want to do it. It's called ThreeSongOneShot Challenge. (Optional) **

**There will be a story for each of the twelve next generation. Fred II will be next so look for it.**


End file.
